


Glimpse of Amber

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Sirius Black Loves Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius' eyes were drawn to the ink that was still wet on Remus' chin. Without thinking, without considering how it would look, or how it would feel, his hand reached out, and Sirius brought it to Remus' face. He watched as Remus' eyes fluttered closed at Sirius' touch, and as the corners of his mouth drew up slightly.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Glimpse of Amber

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2014, though it was in first person. I amended it from first person today.

* * *

It was hard for Sirius to concentrate. It was hard for him to sit in that classroom and keep his grey eyes off Remus. Every sigh, every exhale, every slight sound that escaped from his lips made Sirius' eyes dart back to him. Sirius tried not to be obvious, but Remus was so close, within touching distance, sitting right at the next table, it took everything Sirius had to resist reaching for him.

Sirius' eyes focused on him, he felt like he should give up trying to divert his gaze, instead allowing his eyes to examine Remus fully, taking in everything he could. From the cardigans that Sirius had grown to love (because only Remus would purchase the school cardigan), all the way to his beautiful eyes. Sirius watched Remus' body shift, as he tried to find a more comfortable position. He was still recovering. The Marauders all knew what these little shifts meant, and although Remus had mastered the ability to keep his gasps silent, Sirius could see he was in pain by the way his jaw clenched.

They had all watched him too many times to be fooled by his pretence that he was fine.

Sirius watched in fascination as Remus ran a hand absently through his shaggy hair. Hair that Sirius could only dream of running his fingers through. Hair that he would grab, tug at if his lips ever met Remus'. This thought brought Sirius' gaze down Remus' face, and he took in the pleasure of Remus' lip being pulled between his teeth, watching the abused lip as his mouth opened and freed it, and Sirius wanted desperately to bring it between his own.

Sirius watched as Remus' eyes darted over the passages in the book and a sigh escaped his lips. If only he could have the attention those books gained. If only Sirius could have those perfect amber eyes focused so intently on _him,_ watching _him_ , taking _him_ in like the words that Remus so eagerly read.

Sirius had no need for reading books for pleasure like Remus did. It's not like Sirius would ever be able to concentrate on the words written on the page, not when he could concentrate his eyes on this quiet boy. Not when he could watch the enjoyment on his friend's face as he took the words in himself. Sirius would rather focus on him, take him in. Learn him.

Reading was his passion, and he was Sirius'.

The rustle of a page turning broke the silence. Amber eyes focusing as new words appeared, but Remus' eyes, those amazing eyes were imprinted in Sirius' mind. They were there when Sirius closed his eyes, and Sirius imagined them when he was at home, surrounded by the supremacy and distorted beliefs that his family tried in vain to push upon him.

The dull grey of Sirius' could never compare to the brilliant amber of his, Sirius knew.

Sirius' gaze followed the movement of Remus' hand, as it rubbed across his jaw, the one that Sirius would love to explore with his lips. Sirius was amused, as he watched Remus rub his chin with the back of his hand, leaving a smudge of ink behind.

The same hands that Sirius had fantasised about, dreamt about, and thought about day and night. The hands that would burn his skin should they touch it, but Sirius would welcome that sensation.

Sirius couldn't help the grin that moved over his lips, as Remus continued with his book, oblivious.

"Something amusing?"

Sirius jumped slightly, brought out of his thoughts by a voice next to his. He turned his head, meeting James' gaze, and a look of amusement. Sirius nodded his head at the table, where their friend sat, and the hazel-eyed wizard nodded.

"I should have known," James said, rolling his eyes. He quickly turned his attention away, his own gaze drifting to a red-haired girl sitting at the front of the class, allowing Sirius to turn his eyes back again.

Sirius' grey eyes met his amber, and a smile was shared.

"Something on your mind?"

Sirius' eyes were drawn to the ink that was still wet on Remus' chin. Without thinking, without considering how it would look, or how it would feel, his hand reached out, and Sirius brought it to Remus' face. He watched as Remus' eyes fluttered closed at Sirius' touch, and as the corners of his mouth drew up slightly.

The touch of Remus' skin was having the same effect on Sirius, his fingers had rubbed away the smudge of ink, but he couldn't help as they traced his jaw. They moved of their own will, running over a small scar that resided by his neck, before meeting another one by his slightly revealed collarbone. Sirius knew if he had the privilege of being allowed to trace it, he would find many more scars, the biggest and first sitting on his hip.

But Sirius didn't, he couldn't. Not in class, and not unless he _told_ Sirius he wanted him to. Sirius finally drew his hand back, ignoring his heart pounding in his chest.

"Sorry, I..."

"It's fine," came the shy reply, Remus' voice sending a shiver through him.

"You have ink on you... your hand." Sirius pointed to it, and Remus smiled.

"There was some on my face?"

Sirius nodded. "Just a bit," he replied. Sirius' gaze never shifted from Remus'. As he met those beautiful amber eyes, he could see the yearning in them, the same yearning Sirius was sure he would see mirrored in his own. Sirius could see the desperation for his hand to return to Remus' face or neck, mirrored in Remus'. Sirius could even see love in there, but whether it was really there, or if he was just hoping too hard was another story. One Sirius had every intention of finding out.

Sirius just knew at that moment, if he put my hand over Remus' heart, it would be beating just as hard as Sirius' was.

"I..."

"Five points from Gryffindor, turn back to your textbooks," came a voice, and Sirius' gaze finally returned to the book he was supposed to be reading.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [This is my Tumblr, come say hi!](https://neondomino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
